


skates, pucks, and hockey sticks.

by vovasenko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hockey, Ice Skating, Jonathan Toews (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Patrick Kane (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vovasenko/pseuds/vovasenko
Summary: theo wants to learn how to play hockey now that the blackhawks have gotten popular. and bryan is willing to teach his boyfriend how to play.





	skates, pucks, and hockey sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in 2007-2010
> 
> bryan = toronto || theo = chicago

quick reminder again: this takes place in 2007-2010

Theo was never good at sports. He was good at basketball at one point. Not anymore though. But that’s beyond the point. Recently, the Blackhawks had become popular due to Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews.

So naturally, he got into hockey, because of course he was going to get into hockey if his NHL team got popular all of a sudden. He wanted to learn how to play it.

Thankfully, his boyfriend was Canadian, and he loved hockey to death. Bryan was happy as hell to teach him. But there’s one thing.....

He had to learn how to ice skate. He wasn’t looking forward to this.


End file.
